Flicker Through The Darkness
by Natalie Emma Belikov
Summary: Dimitri is stuck in the caves with the blonde strigoi, Rose has made it out of the cave but will she turn around and go back or continue running? Will something strange happen? This is about Rose's struggle. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Flicker through the darkness**

**This is my first Fanfic. I won't continue the story if i don't recieve any reviews so if you like it please leave a review. I have already written a few chapters. And this is just a warning that I may loose intrest in writting it. But i will let you know if that happens. But if you guys convince me I may continue to write the Story :)**

**Chapter 1  
**  
JANINE'S POV

While we were fighting off the strigoi in the narrow intersection, where they had jumped at us and started to attack us holding up the retreat, Alberta yelled at the rest of guardians, and rose to continue retreating, as there wasn't enough room for them to help us fight. By the looks on their faces they didn't want to leave us but they knew that there was no other option, they started to run towards the purple light, the exit. I finished off the strigoi in front of me when he got distracted by the rest of our team retreating and went on to my second. Once we had finished off all the strigoi, who had attacked us, we started to run as fast as we could in the direction that the others went.

We turned a corner and could see all of the guardians at the exit looking at as they all tensed up as they watched us make our way to the exit. We were so close when we got attacked by another group of three strigoi they had hidden in the caves alcoves and obviously let the other team left unharmed and waited for the rest of us to attack. One of the strigoi went for Mrs Carmack but I pushed her away towards the group of guardians waiting for us at the exit, they come first. The strigoi went for me but I was ready and dodged it and saw an opening I quickly stuck my stake through his back and into his heart. He let out a strangled scream before falling to the ground, I pulled my stake out of his back.

I turned around the find Celeste and Alberta in battle with one strigoi and Dimitri struggling with the other. The strigoi had pinned him down but Dimitri was trying to get out from under him. I saw Alberta and Celeste finish off the strigoi and start retreating again. I was going to go back to help Dimitri but I knew more strigoi were coming. Regretfully I turned around and helped Alberta drag Mrs. Carmack to the exit, we all ran as fast as we could and burst through the exit before another group of strigoi could get us. As soon as I was out I noticed the sun was almost set we had to get back to the Academy and to the safety of the wards soon.

I heard a loud high pitched scream. I turned around to see Rose trying to go back into the cave but Stan was restraining her.

"What are you doing, Rose? More are coming" Stan exclaimed.

But she didn't listen she continued to struggle against him. I knew Stan didn't need the help but I went over and grasped a hold of her and tugged her away.

"Rose we have to get out of here!"

"He's in there!" she screamed, straining as hard as she could. "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"

She was rambling, hysterical, shouting at all of us that we had to go rescue Dimitri. But we couldn't risk any more lives for just one who was probably dead by now. I shook her hard and leaned close so there were only a couple inches between us.

"He is dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for us. We're going to be in the dark before we can get back to the wards. We need every second we can get - it still may not be enough." I yelled, I could see that she I was right but she didn't want to leave him, the thought of someone taking down her mentor probably scared her, she was still standing still not moving.

I slapped her across the face and yelled "Run! He is dead! You are not going to join him!" I was panicking I couldn't loose my daughter even if I barely know her I couldn't let her die.

She started to run back towards the academy tears in her eyes. Finally I thought. We were all running full force in the direction of the academy, hopefully we would get there before the strigoi could catch us if they did we wouldn't stand a chance with only a handful of us against an army of strigoi. We hadn't made It very far before Rose turned around and sprinted towards the cave before anyone could stop her.

"ROSE!" All of us yelled, but she ignored us and continued to run towards the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flicker through the darkness**

Chapter 2

ROSE'S POV

I ran as hard and as fast as I could back to the cave. I just hoped I wasn't too late to save him. I heard my mum yell "ROSE!" But I ignored her and ran into the cave. I saw Dimitri trying to keep the strigoi away from his neck. But only just succeeding.

I charged full force at the strigoi and pushed him off Dimitri. I jumped up quickly and went into a defensive stance. He threw a punch at me but I blocked it. It continued like this, the strigoi getting some hits and me getting some hits but I was mostly dodge in his attacks. I saw Alberta and my mum at the entrance at the cave looking at me.

The strigoi pinned me against the wall of the cave. Just as Alberta and my mum was going to came help me more strigoi came around the corner. I looked down at Dimitri who was still lying on the floor. He was looking up at me with sadness on his eyes. I gave him a weak smile. I knew that we weren't going to make it out of this. I thought about all the moments I had with Dimitri, all of the stolen kisses during training, the lust charm and most of all the cabin.

I looked back up at the strigoi whose eyes had widen with shock and fear. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. Which I welcomed happily.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to end it there. Thank you to all of the reviewed, followed and favourited my story. I will update the next chapter later today because it is so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flicker through the darkness  
**

**I promised you another chapter so hear it is!. I apologise that chapter 2 and this chapter is short and so will the next chapter. I am having a serious writers block but hopefully chapter 5 will be longer.  
**

**Chapter 3**

JANINE'S POV

Alberta and I ran after Rose while Stan went with the rest back to the academy. We couldn't risk all of their lives especially the moroi. When we arrived at the entrance of the cave rose was circling the blonde strigoi that had attacked Dimitri. Dimitri was lying on the floor only just breathing. He was looking up at Rose and the strigoi fighting, he looked like he wanted to get up and help Rose. But he couldn't due to being injured,

Rose was getting a few good hits on the strigoi but so was the strigoi. In the blink of an eye the strigoi had rose pinned against the wall. Alberta and I were making about to make our way towards Rose to help her but about twenty strigoi came around the corner. We a  
Were outnumbered significantly, meaning that we couldn't go and help Rose or save Dimitri. Alberta and I backed out of the cave into the little bit of sunlight left, Rose was looking down at the floor were Dimitri was lying, he was also looking up at her. They seemed to have a strong connection between them. Rose seemed to forget that Alberta and I were here.

I looked back up at rose and saw the strangest thing in the world. Rose was slowly turning a black colour. I could see the shock and fear in the strigoi's face and I was pretty sure my face mirrored the same expression. Rose was now all black, black hair, black skin, black clothes. A ring started to form around her body. It started to grow bigger and bigger then suddenly exploded swallowing everything in blackness. The ring came speeding towards Alberta and I, blowing us backwards until we hit the tress behind us.

Alberta and I looked at each other shocked and confused but quickly got back up and went over to the cave to find it completely empty of strigoi even the ones that were lying dead on the floor. The only things left inside were an unconscious rose lying next to an injured Dimitri. I ran as fast as I could over to Rose and checked her pulse, she was still alive, thank god. I picked her up and put her on my back while Alberta was helping Dimitri to stand, he was still conscious but barely Alberta was supporting most of his weight. Together we took Rose and Dimitri back to the academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flicker through the darkness  
**

**Now I would like to thank the three people you reviewed to the last two chapters and you guys encouraged me to continue writing. Now it was my birthday today so I am updating a little later then I planned but that doesn't matter. Now for the last three chapter I have forgotten the disclaimer**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle does.**

**Chapter 4**

ROSE'S POV

I woke up starring at the plain, white ceiling of the schools clinic. A filtered light - soothing to Moroi patients - but a pain for me and properly most of the Dhampirs, shone down on me. I heard someone to the right of me, I looked over to see Lissa asleep in the chair next to the bed. She looked like she had been sitting there fir ages. You could tell by her stiff posture. But she still looked peaceful, still like the angel she is. As if sensing me looking at her see woke up

"Rose!" She exclaimed coming over and giving me a big hug.

"Hey" I said but it came out as more of a croak

"How do you feel?"

"Wired, exhausted"

"Well you didn't seem so good when we first brought you in"

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days"

"Really" I exclaimed. Then I started to remember what happened before I passed out. The cave, me being pinned against the wall, the strigoi shocked and scared. Why would a strigoi be scared when he has me pinned against the wall, I wondered. I can't remember anything after that, I don't even remember why I passed out. "Liss why did I pass out?

"You don't remember?" She said looking worried.

"No I remember I just felt like asking. Of course I don't know why I passed out that's why I asked"

Lissa rolled her eyes "I don't think that I should be the one to tell you, I mean I wasn't the one there to see it happen. But I think you should talk to you mom or Alberta they will tell you. But not now, right now you need to rest. You look terrible"

"Thanks Liss, that's exactly what I wanted to hear" I mumbled

She grinned at me and heading to the door but stopped and said "oh and there are some clothes on the chair over there I know how much you hate hospital gowns." She smiled at me as she walked through the door. Thank you Lissa! I thought. She always knew exactly what we wanted even if the bond wasn't two ways. She just hung around me to much

I got out of the bed and went over to the chair Lissa had pointed and found a pair of jeans and a blood red tank top. I put them on and went back over to the hospital bed. I laid back down and soon feel into a peaceful sleep without an spirit dreams.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Now I want at least 5 reviews before I update the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flicker through the darkness**

Chapter 5

LISSA'S POV  
  
It was around midday and I was trying to wake up rose, without much success, Finally she started to stir. "Go away" She mumbled. I rolled my eyes Rose was always a pain to get up, she liked her beauty sleep. But she had been asleep for over twelve hours already and if I let her sleep anymore she won't get to sleep tonight.

"Come on Rose, if you wake up you can leave the clinic!" I told her.

She instantly sat up in bed as soon as She heard me say that and I laughed at her eagerness. Dr Olendzki entered the room just after with some papers and approached Rose and handed them over to her . "Just fill these in and you are free to go" she said.

After Rose filled out the papers We started making our way to her room over at the dhampir dorms. "Lissa?" Rose asks nervously.

"Yes?" I reply as I look over at her.

"is..is Dimitri safe, is he here at the academy? Did he get taken?" She asked.

I stop walking and look at her, Rose stops and doesn't met my eyes. "Rose.." I can see that she Is about to cry. "He's alive" she visibly relaxed, Why does she want to know so badly I wondered. "He got out off the clinic yesterday, he was in better shape than you were when you got to that academy, But he is on bed rest"

"What! Why?" Rose asks panicked

"He was severely injured and lost a fair bit of blood before he got back to the academy. He's fine Rose he should be off bed rest soon."  
Rose sighs in relief and turns around to head to her dorm but I grab her by her arm "Rose.." She looks up at me "why do you care so much about Guardian Belikov? Why did you go back and safe him?"

She gently removes my hand and motions for me to follow her to her dorm and I do.

Once we had made it to her dorm room she unlocked the door and motioned me inside and closed the door behind me. I went and sat down on her bed and waited for her to join me.

Rose come over and sat down next to me and looked everywhere but me. I reached over and grabbed her hand gently squeezing it telling her it was okay to tell me. She gave me a small smile in return.

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Dimitri and I are in love" she said.

"I know" I said while smiling at her. She just stares and me in shock.

"What, how?" She asks.

"Rose I'm your best friend, I've known you since kindergarten don't you think I would have noticed. He look at him the same way the Christian and I look at each other. You also get this far away look whenever you talk about him." I smile at her. "And you going after him in the cave just confirmed it" I remember when they bought them back from the caves.

_FLASHBACK_

I was waiting at the big iron gates at the entrance of the academy waiting for the return of the guardians, novices and Moroi who went on the rescue mission. But I was mostly waiting for Rose, Eddie had already made it back to the academy, they had sent all of the prisoners back to the academy as soon as they were freed.

I was starting to freak out because the sun was starting to set, I just hoped that the rest of the people where already on their way back to the academy. With my heightened senses I heard running footsteps coming towards the academy. I quickly went to the front of the crowd who was also waiting in anticipation. Almost all of the people who went on the mission was in that group.

But Rose wasn't there, either was Dimitri, Alberta and Janine. I ran over to Stan "what happened to Rose," I exclaimed in panic. Stan looked at with sorrow. Please no! I thought please don't tell me she died. NO I wouldn't think like that.

"We were retreating when Rose turned around and ran back into the cave to save Dimitri, who was attacked, Alberta and Janine went after her. I'm so sorry princess" NO NO NO! I thought.

I broke down crying Christian pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Rose will make it out of there" he comforted. But I could tell he wasn't even sure if what he said was true. I pulled away from Christian and looked back at the gates praying that Rose will come through them soon.

The sun was now set and everyone had given up hope ad started to leave but I wouldn't budge. She had to come through those gates she had to. If she died would I be able to feel it? There were only a few of us left waiting for the others to return.

Finally I could her footsteps, I jumped off of the floor and was heading to the gate when Alberta came through the gate supporting Dimitri, he was still conscious but barely and was very weak, just behind them was Janine carrying Rose! I ran over to them and Janine said "she's still alive she just passed out, I need to get her to the clinic." I nodded my head and went with her to the clinic.

Rose was immediately taken to a room but no one was allowed to go and visit her. I sat in the waiting room with Janine, Eddie and Christian. The curiosity was killing and I finally caved "Guardian Hathaway?" I asked  
"Yes princess"  
"What happened to rose?"  
"I'm not quite sure" Janine replied. I gave her a confused look at she told everything that happened.

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
